1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling fuel injection of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No.1-310138, the amount of fuel injection is increased during starting to reliably start the engine. After the initial explosion, the amount of fuel injection is decreased at predetermined times in order to prevent an excess supply of fuel and to prevent the spark plugs from smoldering.
Immediately after the complete combustion starts, however, it is impossible to decrease the emission of hydrocarbons due to an over-rich air-fuel ratio (A/F ratio) as indicated by A in FIG. 12E. In FIG. 12D, injection pulse TAU is changed from a starting mode to a running mode after a predetermined number of revolutions NE (timing T1) of the engine. After starting, the injection pulse is obtained by correcting a basic injection amount (Tp) using a water temperature increment (FWL) and an after-the-start increment (FASE).